loc2fandomcom-20200214-history
Class Red Dragon Disciple
Red Dragon Disciple It is rumored that the magical powers of sorcerers and bards are somehow connected to the presence of dragon blood in their family tree. Red Dragon Disciples are sorcerers, and sometimes bards, who use their magical power as a catalyst to ignite their red dragon blood, realizing its fullest potential. They prefer a life of exploration to a cloistered existence. Already adept at magic, many pursue adventure, especially if it furthers their goal of finding out more about their draconic heritage. They often feel drawn to areas known to harbor dragons. Requirements: * Class: Sorcerer or Bard * Skills: 8 Ranks in Lore Hit Die: d6. Special (see Abilities below) Proficiencies: No additional proficiencies are gained. Skill Points: 2 + Int Modifier BAB: +3/4 levels Bonus Feats: The epic Red Dragon Disciple gains a bonus feat every four levels after 10th. Red Dragon Disciple Abilities: Level 1: * Draconic Armor - +1 to natural armor class Level 2: * Draconic Ability Scores - gains +2 to Strength Level 3: * Breath Weapon I - can use the breath weapon of a red dragon, doing 2d10 points of damage. Level 4: * Draconic Ability Scores - gains +2 to Strength * Hit Dice d8 - now gains d8 hit-points per level. Level 5: * Draconic Armor - +2 to natural armor class Level 6: * Hit Dice d10 - now gains d10 hit-points per level. Level 7: * Draconic Ability Scores - gains +2 to Constitution * Breath Weapon II - can use the breath weapon of a red dragon, doing 4d10 points of damage. Level 8: * Draconic Armor - +3 to natural armor class Level 9: * Draconic Ability Scores - gains +2 to Intelligence * Wings - the red dragon disciple gains wings. Level 10: * Half-Dragon - becomes a half-dragon. Gains darkvision and immunity to sleep, paralysis and fire. * Draconic Ability Scores - gains +4 to Strength, +2 to Charisma * Draconic Armor - +4 to natural armor class * Breath Weapon III - can use the breath weapon of a red dragon, doing 6d10 points of damage. Epic Red Dragon Disciple: * Hit Die: d12 * Bonus Feats: 1 bonus feat every four levels * Breath Weapon: Your breath weapon damage potential increases by 1d10 for every 3 levels after 10th. The save DC against your breath weapon increases by +1 every 4 levels after 10th. ::Legends of Chance Additions and Modifications: Needs information here, please submit information if you know something Red dragon Disciples remain unchanged in there base class except some feat enhancement AND there levels now count as caster levels for sorcerors. There are also 3 'Dragon' shapes available as you level detailed Below: Form Changes: * *Deity/Chapter levels are added to these aswell (note: cannot add more Post 40 than RDD levels unless have 20 RDD Levels. Breath Weapon: * Number Of Uses Per Rest : 1 +1 per 2 Post 40 Levels * Save DC: 10+Level/2+Charisma Mod * Damage : d6 per RDD level and Sorceror Level which increases to d10 per level when change form above. They also add to the number of dice rolled. Other: * Red Dragon Disciples cannot be rerolled, doing so will make your character invalid. * RDD will have 3 items that upgrade them as they level, it changes there appearance and ADDS to caster/breath level these are Half Dragon, Dragon Fiend and Full Dragon THIS IS AN APPEARANCE CHANGE NOT A SHIFT SO ALL ITEMS ETC. REMAIN.